Untold Night at Punk Hazard
by spade.pirate.ace
Summary: The untold night at Punk Hazards. Female Luffy (a.k.a Luffyko) finds herself at Trafalgar Law's "vacation house". But she doesn't remember him. How will this unexpected meeting go? [Post-Timeskip Pre-Greenbit. FemLu Femluffy Fem!Lu Fem!Luffy LawLu LawLuffy LawxLu LawxLuffy] **YES ITS M CAUSE THERE IS... (wait for it)...SEXUAL CONTEXT.


He walked towards me his dark grey eyes locked on mine, he came so close I could feel his body heat crashing into me. His raised his hands and brushed my hair from my face lightly tucking it behind my ear. My whole body felt like it had caught fire. Why the hell am I letting him do this? I should be slapping his hand away and running to go and see where my crew was. Why am I still standing here?

"You're looking good mugiwara-ya." he whispered. How the hell does this guy know me? Did I know him? No way, I didn't know him at all, I definitely would have remembered if we'd met before. He did look a little familiar for some reason though but I couldn't think straight.

His mouth inched towards mine slowly giving me time to pull away, I held my breath. Oh my god I needed to leave right now! He's about to kiss me and I have important things to do! A crew to find and maybe save! I mentally shouted at myself to leave but I couldn't. My feet wouldn't move, my head wasn't in charge now, my hormones were.

He was moving too slow, his mouth was taking too long to get to mine so I crashed my lips against his. He chuckled against my lips and pulled me closer, pressing me against the sideboard wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the couch in his room.

He laid me down as he began climbing on top of me; his body against mine as his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth eagerly as I dug my fingers into his back scratching gently. I was so turned on I could barely breathe, all I could concentrate on was his taste and the way he was making my whole body scream for more. His tongue slipped into my mouth and massaged mine, his kissing was forceful and masterful, and all too familiar. I moaned into his mouth as his hands came up massaging my breasts through my shirt.

He kissed across my cheek to my ear, as he stripped off his coat. "I'm going to take your clothes off now." he whispered sexily in my ear.

I bit my lip and nodded eagerly, running my hands down his chest tracing the toned muscles and tribal tattoos until I got to the waistband of his leopard print jeans. I could feel how aroused he was through the denim so I rubbed my hand against him roughly making him grunt and moan breathlessly as he peeled off my coat and vest slowly, throwing them over his shoulder carelessly.

I yanked on the buttons of his jeans ripping them open and pushing them down around his hips digging my fingers into his butt. Damn he had a nice butt too. He bit my shoulder making me squeal at the slight pain from the haki infused action, but it was nice, different than anything I've ever done.

I slipped my hand down into his jeans and gripped his erection pumping him slowly as he kissed down and sucked on my nipples biting gently making my whole body vibrate with lust. He pulled away and grabbed hold of my shorts and panties pulling them both off at the same time in one quick movement. He looked down at me and smirked as his eyes raked over my body slowly, lust written clear across his face.

His jeans were still around his hips and I couldn't keep my eyes off of his body as he knelt up between my legs just staring at me. "Like what you see?" he smirked. I pushed myself up on my elbows blushing as I traced my foot across the markings on his chest slowly.

He grinned and grabbed my ankle putting my foot on his shoulder as he lowered himself back down to kiss me again his erection pressed against me. He gripped my other leg and wrapped it around his waist as he pulled his hips back slightly and lined himself up before pressing into me slowly.

I tipped my head back and moaned as pleasure circulated through my body. He moaned and kissed me hard as he started thrusting gaining speed. I gripped my hands in his hair as he took my body to heaven getting harder and rougher each time.

"Oh God." I cried as I could feel my climax building. He gripped my hands and pinned them to the armrest above my head, holding them in one hand as his other hand slipped down between my legs rubbing me softly. I gripped my other leg around my waist. "Harder" I moaned. He kissed me thrusting harder and harder until I came. I bit down on his lip as an orgasm ripped through my body, making my hips buck up. He grunted and let go of my hands still slowly thrusting dragging out my orgasm.

His breathing was getting faster and heavier. I knew he must be close, so I pushed him onto his back, and sat up straddling him rocking gently as his hands went straight to my breasts. "Are you gonna come soon?" I asked breathlessly as I rolled my hips around.

He nodded a look of pure pleasure spread across his face. I wasn't ready to finish yet. I wanted to continue a little longer so I moved off him completely. "No! What are you doing?" he asked trying to keep me in place and move me back to his erection again.

I smiled and pushed his hands off of me, pressing my own finger against his lips. "Shh." I murmured trying to look sexy.

He groaned as I kissed down his neck and across his chest tracing my tongue across his abs. I kissed my way down to his erection, I licked it from the base to the tip making him hiss through his teeth and move his hips trying to get into my mouth.

I moved away, a small smile playing on my face at how much he wanted me. I pulled his jeans off then kissed back up to his mouth again. His hands slipped down my body rubbing gently. I moaned as he pushed two fingers into my. He grinned as he pumped his fingers slowly. I whimpered when he pulled them out. I kissed him roughly deciding I couldn't take anymore waiting. I wanted him in me again. As I was just about to move my hips and line him up again I felt his fingers playing with my butthole. What the- I shrieked and pulled my head away shocked as he pushed his finger into my butt.

"W-What are you doing!" I cried trying to pull away.

He wrapped his other arm across my waist pulling me back to him, "Shh it's okay." he whispered looking at me lustfully.

Is he serious? I shook my head a little shocked. I felt his fingers slip out and then two fingers pressing at the entrance. I didn't know what to do, I'd never thought of this before. Damn what if it hurts? Did I want to do this?

He pulled away from as if sensing my discomfort. "Relax mugiwara-ya, if you don't want to..." he trailed off raising his head to kiss me again. I kissed him as if my life depended on it as I felt his two fingers push into my butt. I squealed a little from the invasion but it didn't feel horrible, it was actually a weird sensation, he started pumping his fingers slowly scissoring them inside of me.

I ran my hands down his body and gripped his erection again making him moan into my mouth. Damn I wanted him so much.

"Want to try?" he asked looking at me hopefully.

He pulled his fingers out of my ass and took hold of my hips lining his erection up at my core again. He pulled me down onto him sharply thrusting up as I rocked against him moaning.

"If you don't like it we'll stop." he whispered thrusting harder.

I bit my lip, I was a little intrigued actually. "You'll stop if I say so?" I asked nervously.

He grinned and nodded, "Absolutely, I'll let you be in charge." he said taking hold of my hips and lifting me off his erection. He moved me forward slightly, one of his hands moving from hip to his shaft as he lined himself up at my butt. Oh shit, am I seriously going to do this? I felt a slight pressure as he got to the right place.

"If you want to, just push down slowly." he purred, pulling on my hips making the pressure increase.

I wasn't sure, should I do this. I bit my lip. "You want this? It's nice for you?" I asked swallowing my nervousness.

"I don't know, I've never tried." he said raising his head an sucking on my nipples roughly.

I pushed down a little. I felt him start to slide in and his eyes went wide. I held my breath and tried to relax as I pushed down, his shaft slid in and I squealed as it hurt my butt and lower back.

His hold on my hips tightened as he hissed through his teeth. "Holy shit." he growled. I felt my eyes filling with tears, he wiped them with his thumbs. "Stop if it hurts." he whispered looking at me worriedly.

I shook my head and started rocking my hips making the pain get a little worse. His hand slid down between my legs and started massaging me gently, taking my mind off of the pain. After a minute or so it started to feel nice and I couldn't help but moan. He smiled and started thrusting up gently as I rocked back against him. He moved his hand and slipped two fingers inside pumping them in time with his thrusts.

"Say my name." he whispered pulling my mouth to his.

"I don't know your name." I said breathlessly, the pleasure of him in my butt and his fingers in my front at the same time was a little overwhelming.

He chuckled, "It's Law, Trafalgar Law."

Trafaga-what. Traffy Law? Where have I heard that before? He thrust a little harder and I moaned and dug my fingers into his sides.

His fingers were pumping faster inside making my whole body tingle. "Oh God Traffy, right there. Don't stop." I moaned squeezing my eyes shut as my orgasm started to build up again.

He groaned in response. I smiled and rocked a little faster, I could hear my pulse drumming in my ears, i could barely breathe. Suddenly my body arched of its own accord as my orgasm ripped through my making me cry out his name. He grunted, his body jerked slightly as he climaxed too, his muscles in his chest tightening.

I slumped down on top of him breathing heavy. I could hear his heart crashing in his chest. As he ran his hands up and down my back slowly making me get goosebumps.

I pulled back to look at him. He seemed unusually familiar but I honestly had no idea who he was, but now that I took a closer look, he seemed even more familiar. I smiled feeling a bit guilty, should I remember him?

Suddenly I gasped and jumped off the couch ignoring the screaming pain from my lower back and butt. Holy shit! Holy shit! "Holy Shit! It's you, Traffy! You saved me back at Marineford!"

He chuckled, "Took you long enough mugiwara-ya."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: don't judge me and my sexuality. just kidding i am an awkward writer. I write what I'm inspired somedays are better than others. I hope all you other budding sexuality phase freaks enjoyed this! . 3**


End file.
